Condense's Secret Fantasy
by deep-depth-of-blue
Summary: Rated M for sexual content and Language.


I sat alone in this torturous room. There wasn't a sound to be heard, except my heart pounding and the pitter patter of the frantic feet outside the locked door. Ever since the condense come back, she's been making every troll show their blood color. I tried covering it up with paint, but she cut me with her trident in a different spot, making bright red blood come out. I ended up here. All low bloods do. It's frightening we live in the castle, not as residents though. As slaves, servants, if you will. No one was safe, except for the highest of bloods. I watched the cloak as a minute goes by wondering why I'm here, I had no idea. The guards just carried me here, and threw me on this bed. Even though it was better then I normally slept, I still couldn't even think of resting. She could show up any moment now. I could be dead in a matter of seconds. I tried getting the collar on my neck off, like a paw beast it had my name and cell number. Already, an hour has gone by and I still don't know what to do.

Suddenly the door opened, and then shut, I heard the lock click. Looking up I saw the condense. She was so much taller, making me shake and want to scrabble off the bed. '_Oh god'_ I thought, she had her trident; it looks like it was just polished and sharpened as well. I was dead; she was going to kill me.

")(-ello Mutant"

I say nothing not knowing if I can speak or not. I was already bound in chains, but they weren't tied to anything at all. She puts her trident down and crawls on the bed, smirking evilly at me. I shiver in response. _'what the fuck is she doing?',_ I think. She takes her hand and pushes me down, making me sink into the sheets. She crawls over to behind me and pulls on one the chains making me slide up a little bit, and also my arm goes flying up, I make my eyes travel in her direction. What was she doing? She ties the chain the end of the head board and does the other on the same, making me incapable of moving my arms. I gulping, wondering _'WHAT THE FUCK?'_

I I kept watching her every move afraid, I tried to not show my fear but it was too hard and then, this was what took me off guard. It made my brain go insane. What game was she playing? It made my fear ten times worse then what it was. She ripped my shirt off and placed her lips over mine. I tried to call for help, but she only took advantage of that more and slipped her moist tongue into my mouth. Letting go she laughed at my fear. I tried to struggle, but the chains and her weight was too much for me. She started to kiss my neck, I gasped for air that kiss lasted at least a minute. I wanted to gag, but she bit into my neck. "A- AH" I yelped.

She started to suck on my neck next giving me a hicky. There was no piece of flesh left un touched, well except under my jeans. _'Someone please tell me, this is a sick joke. I'm only six sweeps old. ' _

I couldn't help myself but to blush in shame when she groped my ass suggestively. She stopped kissing my neck and just looked down at me still smirking. Then she took her hand and felt my chest. I squeaked as she played with my nipple, pinching it between her perfectly sharp nails. Her hair was everywhere, tickling my skin. She slides her hands up and down my sides, and then goes back to kissing my neck and biting and sucking. She travels lower on my body, stopping to suck on my nipple, then biting and licking up the bright red blood. I shivered, shaking out of my skin. Suddenly, she pulls me up by my collar in an uncomfortable potion with my arms behind me and my back arching. She whispers in my ear. "Take your cloth-es off for me mutant."

At that moment I knew, this was no joke. It was a nightmare, possibly hell. I had no words for her orders. She said something in my ear again. " Eith-er you do it, or I'll do it for you."

Before I could even comply with what she said I was lying back on the bed, sinking into the sheets making my arms stick up and my jeans became loose. She un did the belt and button and slid the denim off my hips. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe what was happening. She spread my legs apart as far as she could, making me yelp. She kept kissing my body making me want to gag and then her hands traveled down lower and lower, sliding them under the hem line of my boxers. _'oh god.'_

I'm shaking like a leaf; I can't do anything to stop this. Someone please help me. She wraps a warm hand around my bulge and I push myself up to get away, but she only tugs on it pulling me down and making me yelp and squeak in pain. " A)(, A)( mutant. Don't think you'r-e going anyw)(-er-e."

She held on to it, squeezing it painfully. She started to take off her own clothes, making me even more afraid. I hated this. I hated it so fucking much. Someone kill me, please. I started to silently cry, but she didn't care. I thought when I did this I would be older and at least have a matesprite, but this is awful. What kind of cruel punishment is this? I can't help if I was born with this blood color. I wish I was dead.

I felt a sharp pain, spike in between my legs. I hadn't even realized she took off my bright red boxers till I saw them lying on the ground. I was floating right above the bed. My feet were tied to the other end of the bed. "AH!" I yelp when whatever went in was pulled out, causing my bulge to throb.

Slowly I was able to get my head up, seeing the border line of my nude naked body and the condense at the end of the bed smirking with her trident in hand. Looking at the trident I saw red genetic material on the middle tip. My genetic material. I yelled again when she stuck it in, pressing further in this time, making tears well up in my eyes. I chocked on my own tears. Each time she would go faster and press harder and further in. For a moment it stopped and I caught my breath, hoping this was all over. I felt a pulling motion, it got stronger each time, making me rock back and forth with the chains. '_It's stuck.' _

Each time I would rock the point would hit this spot making pain shoot up my back, causing it to arch. "F-FUCK!" I yelled as it hit that spot again.

She yanked and it came out. My bugle was stiff and throbbing. It was so painful. Hopefully this was the end of it all. She slowly shoves her finger into my throbbing erection there was blood and genetic material all over the bed. I sat here wondering if this will ever end. She speed up her pace then put three, not two but three finger in and spread as far as she could. I squeaked croaking out gasp and moans.

Removing all fingers she pressed a something cold and hard against my already abused entrance. It didn't feel like a finger, or the trident, it was too small to be the trident, but too big to be a finger. She pressed it all the way in, then started squeezing up and down my bugle, causing the think to travel up and down inside it. She stops when it's in the middle of my bulge then lifts up my legs onto her shoulder and sucks on it. I gasp as she blows hot air into the stiff member. Stopping she sits on my bulge, making the plastic thing inside, move and she leans over kissing me. I spew out more genetic material. I was at my breaking point. She shoved me into herself and I yelled in pain, the plastic thing went all the way inside of me and it would never come out now. I would never forget this awful night. I suddenly pass out. Right before I do I hear laughter and feel someone wiping around my leg. I feel the bed suddenly and arms and legs are free, but there's nothing I can do now, as I fade into blackness.

. . .


End file.
